


The Barista & The Movie Star

by slashyrogue



Series: Tumblr Continuing AUs [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Will, M/M, Movie Star Hannibal, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter has started to come to the coffee shop.</p><p> Will is 95% sure it’s him, he’s always wearing a hat and never raises his head when he orders though the voice is a dead giveaway that no one but Will seems to hear.</p><p> He comes almost every Tuesday, very early, when Will and only one another barista are working and the place is nearly dead for customers but Will is sure it’s him.</p><p>Hannibal Lecter is a movie star that starts coming incognito to the cafe Will owns, though his employees don't believe him though a surprise moment between them develops into much more. </p><p>A series of shorts as their relationship progresses. </p><p>Originally on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal Lecter has started to come to the coffee shop.

Will is 95% sure it’s him, he’s always wearing a hat and never raises his head when he orders though the voice is a dead giveaway that no one but Will seems to hear.

He comes almost every Tuesday, very early, when Will and only one another barista are working and the place is nearly dead for customers but Will is sure it’s him.

“You’re crazy,” Bev jokes, “Just because you’re obsessed with him…”

Will blushes, “I’m not obsessed.”

Bev laughs, as does Jimmy and Brian. “Okay, sure Graham.”

It’s the third Tuesday in a row when Will is there early again and it’s raining, though he can’t help but stare at the door waiting for Hannibal to arrive.

He doesn’t.

Will can’t help his disappointment, though the other man doesn’t speak or look at him he gets a small thrill knowing this is where such a big movie star decides to go and just knowing he shares the same space as someone he admires is nice.

He works late the next night, letting Bev off early as the crowd is almost non-existent, and as he’s getting ready to call it quits the bell above the door goes off and there he is.

Hannibal Lecter.

Hannibal is wearing a beanie now, his face is easier to see, and Will feels justified in being right about it being him.

“Hello, how can I…?”

Hannibal smiles, “Hello, can I have a hot chocolate please?”

Will nods, heading for the machine.

“Are you closing?” Hannibal asks, making Will almost drop his drink.

“I was thinking of closing early, the crowd kinda thinned out.”

He turns to see Hannibal frowning, staring right at Will and he can’t help but blush.

“I see, well I had better take my drink to go then.”

Will shakes his head as he hands it over, “You can stay, I just…I have to clean tables an it’ll be at least half an hour until I’m done.”

Hannibal smiles and Will is weak in the knees, “Thank you, Will.”

Will flusters, “You…”

“I have been coming in here for weeks now and you are always the one who takes my order, it would be discourteous not to remember you.”

Will blushes hard, “Oh. I…”

Hannibal puts a twenty on the table that Will protests over, putting his hand on it only for Hannibal to do the same. His hand is warm, very warm, and Will never wants to let go.

“No, you can keep the change. I am sure you do great business here but I find it rude not to reward people for a job well done.”

Will blushes, “Oh, thank you, I…it’s my shop actually,” he confesses not even knowing why.

Hannibal smiles, “You have a wonderful establishment, Will.”

Will feels almost sad when he pulls his hand away, taking the twenty and putting it in his till. He says, “Thank you,” as Hannibal replies, “You’re quite welcome,” before going to sit in a far corner table.

For the next twenty minutes Will gets embarrassingly aroused feeling Hannibal Lecter’s eyes on him, and he almost runs to the bathroom to relieve himself for how turned on he is but it would be horribly obvious so he just stays away from the tables in the corner on purpose.

When he finally has to head that way, he keeps his back to Hannibal, trying to calm his breathing as he works.

“You really should learn how to wipe tables properly,” Hannibal says after a beat, making Will look up.

“What?”

Hannibal stands, leaving his drink as he comes up behind Will to press against his back and taking Will’s hand, “You should always rub in a circular motion, it keeps the food and grime from heading to the floor and,” he presses against Will’s ass and Will has to fight back a moan when he can feel a very hard cock against his ass. “You make less of a mess.”

Will lets out a breath, trying to calm himself, “I…nobody’s ever told me there’s a special way to wipe tables before.”

Hannibal’s lips are by his ear, “It is a good thing I came along then, is it not?”

Will nods, turning his head and staring into Hannibal’s eyes, “Very good. I might have been wiping tables the wrong way for the rest of my life without your help.”

Hannibal smiles, his eyes on Will’s mouth and he presses his hardness against Will’s ass deliberately, “Do I not deserve some type of reward for this service?”

Will laughs, his face flushed as he says, “What did you have in mind?”

“A kiss, perhaps?”

Will is panting as he says, “Table wiping deserves a kiss? What about vacuuming? How good are you with a hose?”

Hannibal laughs, his mouth even closer now, “Would you like to find out?”

Will grabs onto his tie, pulling Hannibal in for a rough kiss that has them both moaning into it. He almost knocks over the table, not caring if others come inside and knowing at the late hour this could be a possibility. Hannibal puts him on the table, pulling Will’s legs around him as he bites at Will’s bottom lip, growling, “You taste as good as I had hoped, I have,” he kisses Will again, “Been desperate since the minute I laid eyes on you.”

Will whimpers just as he hears the bell above the door, both of them breaking apart and Hannibal turning away.

Will hears a few giggles and says, “Um, we’re closed.”

It’s a pair of teenage girls, one of whom says, “You sure? We don’t mind the show.”

Will glares, “We’re closed.”

They turn to leave, and Will lets out a breath, feeling warm and embarrassed.

When he turns, he says, “Sorry, I should’ve…”

Hannibal is frowning, “That should not have happened, I apologize.”

Will feels his stomach drop as he says, “Oh.”

Hannibal walks up to him, taking Will’s hand to his lips. “Good evening, Will.”

He leaves and Will has a hard time moving, unsure if what he remembered had happened at all or if he’d just imagined it.


	2. Chapter 2

Will spent the next week in a noticeable daze, feeling like he was floating through life but unable to talk to anyone about it. Bev kept asking what was wrong and he said nothing, even as Tuesday came and went without an appearance from Hannibal. 

He was getting ready to go on break when Bev suddenly screamed, making Will drop a teacup and he sighed, turning to glare at her. “Really? Did you see a spider again?”

She held a magazine behind her back, “Sorry, I just…um….” 

Will frowned, “What?”

She took the magazine out and turned around the cover, Will’s stomach dropping when he saw the headline. 

HANNIBAL LECTER MARRIES IN FRANCE! 

Will almost felt dizzy at the words, swallowing back something between vomit and a sob. “Oh.”

She sighed, “Sorry, honey, I know you like him a lot, he’s off the market now,” she laughed, “No daydreams of imaginary him coming to sweep you off your feet in the coffee shop anymore.”

Will smiled, “Yeah, I guess not.”

He felt like a fool, remembering Hannibal’s words, “That should not have happened, “ and knowing that had to be why. 

Will spent the rest of Tuesday fighting back tears, but he kept them in till he got to his car and felt like a lovesick teenager for even caring this much about a stranger who’d kissed him just once.

When he came to the shop early to open the next morning it was with a distinct lack of sleep, and he fumbled with the keys dropping them and cursing when he had to bend down to pick them up. 

“You look tired,” came a soft voice from behind him, making Will freeze.

“I am tired,” he said softly, turning the key and opening the door, “We’re not open yet.”

Hannibal was behind him, he knew that voice anywhere but there was no way Will could accept his apology or even hear it. “I just wanted to…”

Will turned, shaking his head, “It’s fine. You were sowing wild oats, right? Worrying about getting married?”

Hannibal frowned. “What do you mean?”

Will sighed, “I saw the cover of a magazine, there were pictures…”

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s own, “I have never been married and am not currently, I promise you.”

Will frowned, “But…”

Hannibal moved closer, his hand coming to Will’s cheek, “Tell me you want me to go, and I will.” 

Will licked his lips, “You…I have to open the store.”

Hannibal nodded, smiling, “I could use a cup of coffee, if you could spare a moment for me.”

Will smiled, nodding, “Yeah, I think I can do that.”

He opened up the other door, gesturing for Hannibal to come inside and locking it behind him. He said, “So…”

Hannibal hugged him from behind, breathing Will in and whispering, “I am very sorry for leaving so abruptly last week, I…I have spent my entire career hiding from scandal, I did not want to pursue it if there was no reason to expose myself to it.”

Will turned, “And now?”

Hannibal touched his cheek, “Now, I believe there is. I have been unable to stop thinking about you.”

Will laughed, “I…me too.”

Hannibal kissed him then, deep and wet, their lips coming together hungrily in a slow taste that Will whimpered into. He grabbed the back of the actor’s head to bring them closer and when he felt his back hit the counter he grunted but did not let go. 

Will moved against Hannibal’s leg, groaning in the pleasure, and when he felt a hand come under his shirt he moaned loudly just as someone said, “OH SHIT!”

They both turned to see Beverly staring at them with wide eyes. 

“Um…looks like you didn’t get married?”

Will started laughing, burying his face into Hannibal’s shoulder as the other man answered, “No, that was a fabricated story I am afraid.”

Bev said, “Oh, well…um….good job, Will.”

Hannibal smiled, “Yes, he is doing an admirable job, but I believe we should finish somewhere much more accommodating.”

Will laughed, kissing him again as they pulled apart and he grinned. 

“Later?”

Hannibal touched his cheek, “I would court you properly, Will. I will return this evening?”

Will nodded, and he whimpered into a goodbye kiss before he watched the other man leave. 

Bev said, “Wow, so…that happened.”

Will smiled, “I told you so.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Will woke to forty seven text messages all from Bev that he ignored finding a message from Hannibal that read: See you at lunch. 

They had shared dinner the night before, sitting across from one another at Will’s table as his overeager dog sniffed the new addition to his home but Hannibal seemed to take it in stride. 

“So, am I going to have to fight off all the rest of your suitors for a date tomorrow evening?” 

Will laughed, shaking his head and then staring at him oddly. “You’re serious.”

Hannibal frowned, “You are a very handsome man, Will, it is not completely out of the realm of possibility…”

Will smiled. “No, it’s COMPLETELY out of the realm. Like, miles and miles. I haven’t had a date in probably four years? I’ve just been so busy and it’s not like anyone asked.” 

Hannibal seemed at a loss for words and Will felt his own blush as he ate cursing his own self deprecation. 

“Well, it seems to be good for me then.” 

Will smiled finishing his meatloaf before offering, “Dessert? We can…”

Hannibal’s phone rang before he could finish and he saw the look in the other man’s eye before he could even guess it. “Excuse me.” 

A twelve minute conversation later, the actor came back inside and seemed genuinely sorry he had to go kissing Will’s cheek before he did and promising to call, the two of them sharing numbers with plans to meet for lunch. 

Will headed into work to find Beverly already there, the whole place clean and he could see she was about to burst. 

“HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME, GRAHAM!” 

Will laughed, “Well, I see that my new love life seems to have made you more excited to take early shift?”

She stomped over to him and pushed, “I can’t…tell me everything. How did you meet him? Did you have sex? Tell me how big his…”

Will put a hand over her mouth, “We had dinner, we’ve kissed a lot and I probably could guess the last question but I’d rather find out for myself first.” 

He took his hand away and she hugged him tightly, “I’m so happy for you! Is it gonna be a big secret? Is he gonna take you out? Are you gonna be one of those normal boyfriends people hate? Oh god, this place is gonna be nightmare when people find out.” 

Will frowned. He hadn’t thought of any of that, he just enjoyed Hannibal. The thought of changing his whole life around didn’t sit well with him really, and his business would get a boost but it would also put a lot of stress in his life. 

Was it worth something that might only be temporary? 

Bev’s face fell. “Oh, no. Will, no. I didn’t mean,” she sighed, “You’ve been in love with this man since you were in high school. Remember, Dark Desires? How you wrote your first fanfic about you and him getting married and raising a horse farm? Remember?” 

Will blushed, mumbling, “God, do you have to remember everything I ever told you when I was drunk?”

She grinned. “Yes. Because sometimes they’ll come true. Who knows? He might actually HAVE a horse farm.” 

Will smiled, “Bev, can I really do this? Date a movie star?”

She put her hands on his arms, “Do it for me. For all the little people who’ve dreamed of fucking Hannibal Lecter on a daily basis. Please!”

Will’s phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket reading a message from Hannibal. 

I woke up this morning with no want of work and only thoughts of you that I touched myself to. I am aware you wish to go slower, I could see it in your eyes at dinner. I will savor each moment till then. Tell me you still wish for a lunch date.

Will groaned, putting his hand over his face as Bev snatched the phone from his hand. “Hey!” he attempted to get it back as she ran. 

“Oh god, Will! Oh!” she stomped back to him and threw the phone at his chest which he easily caught. 

“Answer him!” 

Will wrote: 

You can’t do that to me at work. If I wasn’t thinking about you naked before, I definitely am now. Slow is good, but not too slow. Yes to lunch. Where?

He closed his eyes with a sigh. 

“This is gonna kill me. I just know it.” 

Bev hugged his side, “Oh baby, but what a way to go right?” 

The answer came and Will nearly choked on his tongue. 

I would invite you to my home, but it is too far a drive for lunch. Camilla’s at twelve thirty. Also, I am currently on set and about to go into a bathroom to bring myself to your memory once more. I cannot hold myself back from this desperation. 

Will swallowed. 

“This is gonna kill me.” 

Bev laughed, kissing his cheek. 

“I can’t wait. God, you’re so lucky.” 

Will wrote: 

You’re gonna kill me. 

Hannibal wrote: 

If I killed you, I would not be able to enjoy your company. No Will, I cherish and honor you I promise you that.

Will was smiling throughout the remainder of work.

He couldn’t wait till lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, it had been fun while it lasted. 

Will sat on the employee washroom toilet in his own coffee shop and scrolled through the headlines. 

HANNIBAL LECTER IN LOVE 

LECTER LOVES A LATTE 

HANNIBAL AND THE BARISTA: IS IT A FLING OR TRUE LOVE? 

He sighed and attempted to call Hannibal again, though he didn't answer even after six rings. There was a knock and Will stood up to peek out the door at Brian. 

"Hey, man....you really gotta close the place or start signing autographs. I mean people keep ordering and there's a line out the door." 

Words like that would've once been music to Will's ears but the reason for them wasn't. "Autographs?" 

"At least fifty people already have asked. They've got copies of the newspaper." 

Will shook his head. "No, I...just no." 

He pushed the door closed and leaned against it. 

The dream of being Hannibal's husband was fresh in his mind and he longed for a horse farm. 

His phone rang and Will answered without looking. "Hello?" 

"Mister Graham?" 

"Yes, this is he." 

The woman scoffed. "See, he was wrong that you'd hang up on the first try. My name is Freddy Lounds, I'm Hannibal's agent. You can check if you'd like but I promise you it's..." 

"I don't have to check," Will mumbled, "What do you want?" 

"How's business?" 

Will's lip curled. "Booming," he mumbled, "But they also want me to be a celebrity and I'm not." 

"You are now, Will. Regular folks and celebs are always a big thing on the first day but it'll die down. But it helps Hannibal best if you smile and go about your day. Don't act like anything but yourself. Just be the cute little coffee boy Hannibal fell for." 

Will's eyes narrowed. "Coffee boy?" 

"Barista, coffee shop owner, whatever. Just don't hide or the next headline will be: HANNIBAL'S NEW LOVE SHUNS THE SPOTLIGHT. They'll think you're something to be pitied and I don't think you're that guy are you?" 

He took a deep breath and let it out slow. "No, I'm not." 

"Good," she clicked her tongue, "Now Hannibal was going to be coming by for lunch today, right? Is there any way you can get past the crowd but still get a good photo op in for the papz?" 

Will rolled his eyes. "There's a back door but they're probably there too." 

"Well that's not very efficient, is it?" she scoffed, "You'll have to figure things out so you can show up all over town with the googly eyes at each other. Hannibal has never had such high approval since the pictures from your last date came out today. All the palm kissing, your sweet smile, he can get that big movie he's been lusting after." 

Will frowned. "The Teacup Murders?" 

"That's the one! Just be ready for him today. He's been fielding calls and reporters all day same as you. Just do as I said, okay? Save us all the trouble." 

"Is he there now? Can I...?" 

Freddie paused. "Hold on." 

Will went back to the toilet seat and sat down. He heard some more noise outside and closed his eyes. 

Why was he doing this again? 

Really, if he just got a normal--

"Hello, Will." 

Hannibal's voice washed over Will and he shivered. 

That was why. 

He remembered now. 

"Hey," Will said and opened his eyes to look around the tiny bathroom, "Next date is going to be in a closet someplace, right?" 

Hannibal laughed. "Whatever you'd like, Will," he said, "I only wish to keep you with me, I do not care for the publicity no matter what Ms. Lounds implied earlier." 

Will smiled. "I know," he sighed, "It's...it's fine. It was a nice week or so wasn't it? Now I can be Barista Boyfriend Will." 

Hannibal was quiet. "I just want you to be Will." 

"And Will wants to be with you. I'm ready to step out, ok?" 

"Yes," Hannibal said softly, "I shall be there at our normal given time. The back of the store?" 

"I think so," Will mumbled, "It'll be ok. Just come." 

"I will. Take deep breaths, Will, and think of this evening where we can be alone." 

Will took a deep breath and it shuttered on its way out. He could do this. 

"Alone," Will whispered, "Where I think I'm ready to not go so slow." 

"That is pleasing to hear," Hannibal purred, "Now please continue your normalcy. I hope this media circus will at least give you a good business day." 

Will smiled. "Oh it will. See you later." 

"I look forward to lunch. Take care." 

He slid the phone into his pocket and stood before the sink. The fear in his eyes was genuine, he hated all this attention on him but if it meant he could see a horse farm in his future he'd deal. 

The door to the bathroom cracked open and several hundred pairs of eyes turned as he walked towards the register. Beverly looked surprised when he stepped in front and took the hot tea to go from her hand. 

"Have a nice day," he said with a fake smile. 

The rather portly gentleman in front of him grabbed his hand and pulled hard. "What does he smell like?!?" 

Will tried not to push the customer off and instead smiled slyly. "There is no describing it," he teased, "You'll just have to experience him for yourself." 

He heard several "ohhs" in response and Beverly slapped him on the back. 

"You shit," she whispered. 

Will grinned. 

Today would be a good day.


End file.
